


How They Got to Cuba

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Hannibal needs to get Will and himself out of the country. He knows who can help.





	How They Got to Cuba

Hannibal stroked Will’s hair as he slept on the cheap motel bed. Chiyoh had patched the two of them up when she met them after the fight with Dolarhyde. She’d taken them to a nearby vet clinic to get medical supplies and pain medications, but Hannibal couldn’t afford to be disoriented at the moment. He’d given Will a powerful painkiller that had all but knocked him out. Hannibal himself had simply taken a large dose of ibuprofen. They needed to get out of the country, he couldn’t afford to waste time recovering. Once they were safe he’d consider something stronger. He’d been worrying over Will’s injuries for the past few hours, waiting for his contact to arrive.

When he heard a car park outside their room he carefully peeked behind the thin curtain and watched two familiar figures emerge an approach. Hannibal unlocked the door and ushered them in quickly

“Usually I’m contacting you to make people disappear, Hannibal, not the other way around.” Reddington greeted.

Will shifted on the bed, having heard the door open and close, and groaned. “Hannibal?”

Hannibal quickly knelt to look into Will’s eyes. “It’s alright. I’m here. Go back to sleep.”

Will hummed and complied, drifting back into unconsciousness. 

Hannibal stood up and turned back to face Reddington and Dembe.

“Is he alright?” Dembe asked.

“He will be. We’ve had a tough few days. He’s on a very strong painkiller. I need to get him out of the country, before the FBI figures out we didn’t die. Can you help us?”

“Of course I can. What are you prioritizing this time? Art? Theater? Cuisine?” Reddington lounged in the single chair in the motel room. 

Hannibal didn’t have to think about his response. “Extradition treaty.” 

“You’ve never worried about that before.”

“I never had him to worry about before.”

“And who is he, exactly?”

“Will Graham.”

“The FBI agent I helped you frame?”

“Things have changed. We’ve killed together. He’s come to my table to dine with me, knowing what I serve. He’s even brought the main ingredient himself.”

Reddington chuckled. “Cuba. Nice house on the water.”

“Thank you.”

“It’ll be ready by two tomorrow afternoon. By this time tomorrow you’ll be settling into your new life.” Reddington rose and headed for the door.

“Raymond, if you’re ever asked, we’re dead.”

“Certainly.”

Once Reddington and Dembe had driven away, Hannibal checked the locks on the door again and settled into the bed, behind Will, wrapping his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
